


At Last

by queensbeklena



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rebekah heads back to Mystic Falls to be with ((her girlfriend)) Elena at the end of 1x16 of The Originals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Elena hated being shaken awake. She groaned and rolled over, scrunching her face up. A soft, feminine chuckle sounded in her ear. “I know you’re awake,”

Elena’s eyes opened and she turned back over, towards the voice. Her heartbeat picked up. A flash a blonde was highlighted by the moonlight streaming through her window. “Bekah?” She breathed the name, sounding like a question.

"Miss me?" Elena could hear the smile in the older vampire’s voice. Her vampire sight kicked in, and she could now see the playfulness in her eyes. She sat up straight in her bed and wrapped her arms around the woman.

Rebekah laughed softly and returned the embrace. Elena let out a sigh of content, and Bekah smiled wide.

"When did you get here? Why are you back? Not that I’m not ecstatic you’re here, of course I am—"

"Shh," the Original hushed the young vampire, "It’s okay. Niklaus and I had a falling out of sorts. Long story short, I had to leave and in exchange he would let me my freedom. Never mind that, now, darling. I got here only a moment ago."

Elena was bursting to ask her questions but relented with her final words. She would ask her later, for now she was here, finally.

"I’ve missed you." She gave her a final squeeze and pulled back to look at her face. "I didn’t know when I’d get to see you again." Her words were hushed.

Rebekah sat on the bed near Elena’s legs. She kicked off her heels and pulled her knees up. The notion was like second nature by now; it used to be nightly ritual.

"I’ve missed you too." Her smile was full of affection as she gazed at Elena’s sleepy face. Her hair was falling out of its ponytail, her eyes bleary.

Elena couldn’t stand it anymore. She leaned forward and smashed her lips against Rebekah’s. The kiss was more forceful than intended, and she giggled apologetically as their teeth clashed. Rebekah laughed also, but was quick to recapture her lips.

The affectionate kiss soon grew passionate. Their longing for each other flowed into their kiss—the months of being apart—emotions five minute phone calls every other week couldn’t quell.

They kissed for some time before falling in between the bed sheets.

They took their time—committing one another’s bodies to memory once again. They took turns working each other to a fever pitch, pushing towards the edge, pulling back, then diving right over it. Elena had to cover her mouth so as not to wake anyone with her moans and screams. Elena shushed Rebekah’s whimpers with her lips.

It was a couple hours later before they fell against the pillows, entwined in each other’s limbs, satiated and finished.

"I love you," Rebekah murmured to Elena, her eyes falling closed.

"I love you," Elena sighed contently, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
